Fan Theory
by Kirigiri Kyouko
Summary: Random SU theories thrown in for fun
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress: This is my segment! All of you shall bow before my paranoia!**

 **Kat: No, just no. Here is a little theory that may or may not be added onto.**

 **Authoress: Yes, THIS IS DAY 1 OF THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! Have fun kiddies.**

 **Kat: Also, this may not be a story but perhaps you'll find it... interesting. Whichever the case, enjoy.**

So we often see Steven interacting with the residents of beach city along with the crystal gems, but what if he was aging like a gem instead of a human? That's right. This theory is based off of both Greg's hair, and episode 13: Too Many Birthdays. Steven was able to control his age through mindset alone, and nearly died from doing so. Remember that moment with Pearl and the pie? I know you do, it was both sad and hilarious.

Anyways, so we know for a fact that Steven can control his age, well for the most part. Also, have you noticed Greg's hair? It does appear to be receding in Lion 3: Straight To Video, but could he have gone bald in 10-15 years? It's not likely, he was seen with hair mostly covering his head, not thin just receding. And yet what do we see in the modern episodes? Greg is bald atop his head. Coincidence? I think not!

Okay, enough of spouting conspiracies and sounding like Ronaldo. It is possible that his hair did thin faster due to the stress of Steven, but is that truly all? Of course not, often times when children are small, they are cared for by their parents or guardians and often that is the majority of what interaction babies and small children get. Of course there was the extended opening that was just recently released, where it shows the gems building the house for Steven. By that time, we see Greg with no hair on top of his head. Yes he could be shaving it, but do you really see him as that kind of guy?

It's common for small children to not socialize much. I would like to point that out again because perhaps little Steven was aging slowly up until he reached the age to explore. Sure, he celebrates his birthday, but he never really got around until later. Until that time, he was living around the Gems and Greg, meaning he had no human children to synchronize with while aging. Now as for the gems, they most likely thought this was normal due to their rare changes. It's common gem knowledge that gems can change small things like outfits of species, but not so much with their normal form. They evolve with each time they come out of proofing, growing bigger, or smaller, or possibly just changing their outfits. Therefore, they would have seen the changes in Steven as a little fast but normal.

There is; however, one piece of evidence I found to debunk this. What about the picture of Greg and Rose? You know the one from the new years episode where Greg was mostly bald and there with Rose? Well maybe it can't. It appears to be in a slightly different style than the rest of the show. It looks a bit more elegant and fancy. There could be a very logical reason. Do you notice Rose? On the videotape where Greg has more hair, she's far more round than in the picture. How can this be possible? Either 1, the pregnancy was longer than usual, which is highly unlikely. Rose had to shift special parts to even conceive Steven, so most likely the term would have been more normal. The second is that Pearl made the picture from her memories of them in an effort of good will. Perhaps they shared in grief for a while or maybe she took pity on him, but the possibility that she created it is very real.

To add to that, until the Nightmare Hospital episode, Steven had never been inside of a hospital. He never really saw aging or death, only bubbled gems and expressions. Just think: the only death he knows about is his mother, and even she's not truly dead, just living inside the gem in his belly button. So could Steven be aging slowly or not at all? Do the gems find this odd? Maybe.

LET ME KNOW IN COMMENTS BELOW!


	2. Pearl serving STEVEN?

**Dark: Yo, welcome to day 2 of the Halloween special!**

 **Authoress: Quit stealing my shtick!**

 **Moon: Does it bother you?**

 **Authoress: Yes *pouts***

 **Moon: We own nothing except for this theory and/or our basis for said theory-**

 **Authoress: No one cares about that *turns to you guys* have fun!**

Heyyyyy, okay so this is a very controversial theory. Still, this is obvious. Regardless of Rose's desires, Pearl obviously treated Rose as her master and was blindly loyal to her. This was shown in sworn to the sword, with the famous "do it for him," song. Also, in the episode where they reunite Rose's sword and sheath, we get to see some of the interaction between Rose and Pearl that indicates slavery. Yup, that's right, slavery. How you ask? How could a kind lady such as Rose take in Pearl for the purpose?

It's simple really, Jasper specifically called her a "lost, defective Pearl," and she would know. Even Peridot talked about the low status of Pearls on home world. She called them "made to order servants," but what if one of those orders just happened to be defective? I would like to point out how Pearl's gem is slightly oblong. Now for some actual pearl knowledge. In real life, Salt water pearls are the ones who are large and round. Fresh water pearls tend to be smaller and have far more imperfections. Still, saltwater pearls can have them too, such as being oblong. Which isn't bad if it's very slight, but the further a pearl is oblong, generally the lower the value.

Now think about this: we saw with Amethyst how much the state of the gem affects the form. Now, we know Rose Quartz has healing tears, and she was a valued general or at least someone important. So she may have had pearl brought to her by some other gem, or maybe she was a gift to Rose. Whatever the case, Rose obtained Pearl somehow. Now you have to think of the fact that she has an oblong gem, perhaps that setback made her all the more eager to impress Rose.

Whatever the case, she took it upon herself to improve as much as possible in anything and everything, which is really cool. Still, she calls the stuff around her that used to be Rose's clingy and or useless. Perhaps she is placing her own feelings hypotheses things, or projecting he negative self image onto them. Okay so how does any of this connect to the theory? It's simple, and I'll prove it with the power of Black Butler.

Many of you probably have no clue about this show. It is the story of a troubled young boy named Ciel, he ended up with a non-human butler named Sebastian through some rather unfortunate circumstances. Well, needless to say that because Ciel is an orphan it falls to the very qualified Sebastian to act as his guardian. So how does this connect? Pearls were obviously designed with a subservient nature to be used and flaunted on home world. According perIdot, their purpose is to: stand around, look nice and hold your stuff for you. Pearl blatantly defies this as she's good at fighting, likes cleaning the house, can build things, is good at strategy, can create small items, and the list goes on and on. I know, more fact restating, but she has mentioned a liking for housework, she seemed to enjoy building the spaceship with Greg and Steven, and seems to enjoy a multitude of other tasks that would be mundane in the life of a gem.

Why does this matter? Because with each of these tasks she can be and feel useful. Did you notice how Pearl turns to Garnett for ideas whenever they're in trouble? Or how Pearl seems to wait for commands from her, and how Garnett seems to keep telling her "You are your own gem?" There's a reason for that. Perhaps while designing the gem, home world decided to make it part of their nature to be dependent upon other gems. That would make them far easier to control and use in the purposes of what little we know of gem society.

That would make it come together almost perfectly. Home world made Pearls specifically more subservient in order to complete their appointed task in existence. From there an imperfect Pearl, Rose's Pearl was created. Somehow they met, and Rose managed to get her. Now this most likely fairly mocked Pearl who had probably gained abandonment issues (the first of many) would obviously do her best to be even better than the other Pearls at her appointed task. She would conform completely to the desires of Rose, the one who kept her in spite of everything.

So when Rose disappeared and left Steven in her place, Pearl probably freaked out for a while. Soon enough, she would have most likely seen the Rose in Steven. She did mention in Rose's seaboard how much he acts like his mother. So then, why do I think she is trying to become Steven's Servant? Well for one, she's become Steven's ideal of the perfect mom. In fact his only problem with taking her to meet Connie's parents is that Pearl doesn't like to eat. There is also the kind of funny scene where she is carrying Steven up the cliff so that way they can get to Rose's Secret Armory. I mean, that's pretty dedicated. She is also the one who took over completing all of the household chores. She protects Steven in battle, and makes sure that his punishments are fair, and for the most part reasonable. I'm sorry guys, but this is a little too much evidence to claim falsehood.

 **Authoress: Anyway, that's it for this theory! Tell me what you think and feel free to follow for more!**


	3. Fusion Eyes

**Dark: Hiyyyyyy**

 **Authoress: *Pulls out taser* *grins evily***

 **Moon: *cowers* that's it, bye *Pulls Dark away***

 **Authoress: ...and that is how you clear a room. Welcome to day 3 of the Halloween special. It's short, but please enjoy it. Byyyyyyeeeee**

Now I know that you guys have seen two kind of big theories from me. This one isn't nearly as big, but it is fairly interesting. I was up late last night watching every instance of fusion where eyes could be seen. I determined something from there. When gems fuse, many of them have eyes of two different colors. These are just in the fusion of two gems. But notice how Rainbow Quartz has four eyes, and two bareback while two are blue. Then remember Garnett's eyes, and how 1 is red, 1 is purple, and 1 is blue. Now notice how Stevonnie's eyes are black, just like the eyes of Steven and Connie.

This leads me to believe that the eyes of a fusion show who is dominant or at least who was when they fused. If you'll notice, Lapis's eyes were on top of Jasper's when they formed Malachite. Yeah her eyes were smaller, but so was she. Still, it's different for fusions of three. Or unusual fusions, or is it? We've seen with Sardonyx and Sugilite that their eyes are the color of their skin. Perhaps that's what happens when a simple matter of whose the more dominant one isn't so easily resolved. We can see this through the personalities of the two fusions of 3.

Also, eyes shape plays a role in this too. The larger the eyes are, perhaps the more dominant in a fusion someone is? Or maybe it's just their faces. So to recap, this theory states that with fusions of two, if there is a clear dominant, their eyes are bigger and of that part of the fusion's original color. With partnerships, the eyes are a blend of two colors or split 50/50 unless they have the same eye color like Steven and Connie with Stevonnie. Fusions of 3 or ones where dominance can't be easily resolved have eyes the color of their skin. We have no clue if that works for all of the fusions as we've never seen Alexandrite's eyes, but until then, this may very well be true. Just remember, if it upsets you it's just a theory. Well, unless you're Ronaldo.


End file.
